


Routine Examination

by Corruption



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Anal Fingering, Blow Jobs, F/M, Gloves, Lube, Masturbation, Prostate Massage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-02
Updated: 2020-08-02
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:15:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25661191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Corruption/pseuds/Corruption
Summary: You decide to do a routine examination on your boyfriend, Kita Shinsuke.
Relationships: Kita Shinsuke & Reader, Kita Shinsuke/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 48





	Routine Examination

You came up to your boyfriend, and started kissing him. Wrapping your arms around his neck to deepen the kiss, you feel his hands circle your waist, pushing you closer to eachother. 

Kita started to guide you both to the bedroom, knowing where this is going, simultaneously grinding against your pussy, not breaking the kiss. 

When you hastily opened the door, you also broke the kiss. Either because you both were out of breath or you had another reason. 

Shrug.

Dislodging yourself from Kita’s grip, you walk up to your nightstand, swaying your hips seductively. 

You open the drawer, pull out brand new white latex gloves and pull them on you slender hands. 

Turning around to face Kita, you cross your arms over your chest, “Dear, would you please lay down on the bed?” adding “Please?” at the end. 

Kita wordlessly follows your command, laying on his back, not breaking eye contact the whole time. Striding up to him, you lean down and whisper into his ear, making him shiver when your hot breath hits his ear. “Would you kindly lay on your stomach, sweetheart?” 

He obliges. 

You plop yourself on his legs, successfully trapping them with your thighs. 

You slowly push your latex covered hands under his shirt, caressing his muscles and smooth skin. 

You hear Kita exhale, your touches making him melt under you. Slowly reaching for his nipples, you rub the buds between your fingers. Kita’s calm exhale turns into a sharp intake of breath. 

If you could, you would surely suckle on them, bites in between kitten licks. 

You are getting wetter because of the sounds your boyfriend is making, so you slowly retract your fingers. You can’t start rutting against Kita’s thigh like a bitch in heat, it’s his moment to feel pleasure, not yours, so you control yourself. 

Impressive. 

You drag your fingers on his sides, up to the waistband of his shorts. Hooking your fingers under it, but stopping. Waiting until Kita nods, then continuing.

You slide his shorts up to your thighs, leaving his ass only clad in his boxers.

You lean down, your chest flush with his back. You start licking his neck and collarbone juncture, sweetly sucking a small, shy love mark. 

He loves them, you love them, they show to who both of you belong. 

You feel Kita relax even more, the feeling of your lips on his neck like a drug. “Y/n…” Kita murmurs. You feel his hips move, successfully creating some kind of friction to his member. 

You chuckle and lean up, picking yourself up and climbing off his legs. 

You see how Kita lifts himself, looking at you with confused eyes. Shaking your head, “Don’t worry, I just need you to turn around now, since something desperately needs attention,” you pointedly look at the obvious bulge in his boxers, a wet spot already forming.

Kita’s cheeks lightly flush, and he once again obliges. 

You walk to the nightstand to take the lube you both use, then lightly step up to the end on the bed, putting the lube on the free spot of the bed next to his legs.

You start circling your palms around his ankles, rubbing his foot with your soft, gloved palms. Then gripping the underside of his knees, you pull him to yourself, leaving his ass outside of the bed, legs touching the floor. 

“Hah—?!” Kita almost shouts, startled by the action. “Y/n, what are you doing?” He asks, after he got used to the sudden position change, regaining his calm demeanor, somewhat broken by your current actions. 

Smiling wordlessly up at him, you slide his boxers off, leaving them pooling up at his ankles, where his shorts have fallen down. 

His member twitches, not used to being exposed to cold air so quickly. 

You look at him through your lashes, while caressing his arse, slowly inching your way up to his member. You didn’t miss the way your lover bit his lip, to stop the deliciously embarrassing sounds forming from coming out. 

Your hand finds his balls, while purposefully skipping his member. You start to fondle with them. 

The forgein feeling of gloves on his balls must be a good albeit a strange one, judging by the action of leaning one’s head back in pleasure, exposing his milky white neck. 

You then retract your hands and reach for the lube beside you. 

While you pour it on you fingers, you look straight into Kita’s half lidded eyes. He turns his head away, a stronger blush forming. 

You look back at your fingers, retracting the lube from them and closing it. You warm up the generous amount of it between your fingers. You don’t want to hurt your boyfriend. 

You bring your hand up to his tight hole, circling it. Then slowly push on finger in, past the tight of muscle, letting him adjust. 

You start leisurely pumping in and out, letting the person at your mercy feel the drag of your latex covered finger against his tight walls. 

Once he is lightly loose on your finger, you add a second one, scissoring them.

You can hear Kita’s harsh breaths coming through his nose, him having covered his mouth with his wrist. 

You bring up your free hand to caress his cheek, looking lovingly into his honey coloured eyes. “You don’t need to muffle them, love,” gently prying off his hand from his mouth, you pin it beside him. Not holding them captive long though.

You can feel your juices almost flow out when you hear those beautiful sounds coming from his mouth, unrestrained.

Looking down at your other hand which is buried into your boyfriend, you feel around for that special bundle of nerves, spending only a few seconds on the task. 

When your finger tip touches it, Kita arches his back, moaning out a “Y/n..!” 

You slowly drag your pad over that little spot, making your lover see white. 

You bring your free hand over you pussy, rubbing your clit over your panties. They’re soaked. 

Sigh. 

You sit up straighter a bit, shaking your head a little bit to get your hair out of your face. 

Then you lean down, making you efforts of handlessly taming your hair useless. 

You nudge his hardened member with your nose, reaching the top. Then you bring your lips to kiss the reddened head. 

You faintly feel your boyfriend tightening around your digits. You slide the head into your mouth, hollowing out your cheeks and slowly taking in more and more. 

He is bigger than your average guy. You almost gag when you reach the base, but it was worth it. 

You look into Kita’s eyes while you massage his prostate in slow, deliberate touches, simultaneously sucking him off.

Kita’s gaze is making you rub your fingers into your clothed clit even harder. 

The sensation for your boyfriend should change a lot, your fingers being covered by gloves, while stroking that bundle, you think offhandedly. And his member being encased securely in your wet throat, of course. 

Kita huffs out through sharp inhales, “Y/n, I’m c-coming—“ 

Kita threw his head back, grabbing your hair and pulling you slightly off his member, as to not choke you.

You wouldn’t complain. 

You feel him tightening around your digits. 

Hearing his scream was enough to push you over the edge too, coming into your panties. 

You swallowed all he had to offer, savoring the taste. 

You let Kita come down from his high and slowly pull off of his member, then pulling out your fingers. 

Your boyfriend twitches from the overstimulation. 

You bring up the hand that was on your crotch to take off your gloves, standing up on quivering legs and throwing them out. 

You’ll have to buy more soon.


End file.
